makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Marisa Kirisame
Bio Marisa Kirisame is an ordinary human magician who specializes in light and heat magic. She has a compulsive mania for collecting things. Marisa is very straightforward and informal with everyone. She can be condescending as if trying to make fool of others and often has difficulty expressing sympathy. She is quick to act if she hears anything interesting and is also a habitual liar, but she makes no effort to actually deceive as her lies are extremely obvious. Movelist Skill Cards *Witch Ley Line: Marisa rides her broom forwards, ramming into the opponent. *Miasma Sweep: Marisa rides her broom and performs an uppercut move. *Witching Blast: Marisa uses her broom as a gun barrel and fires a missile. It can be adjusted. *Sweep Aside: Marisa performs a huge spin on the spot using the broom's thrust. *Powerful Drug: Marisa throws a bottle that explodes after a fixed amount of time. *Meteonic Debris: Marisa fires small magic star shaped missiles. *Bosky Sweeper: Marisa does a magic-enhanced broom sweep. *Radial Strike: Marisa rides her broom and shoots a large star bullet. *Devildom Torch: Marisa throws an improved potion that scatters flame about from the point of impact. *Narrow Spark: Marisa fires a laser straight ahead. Firing is slow, but it has high piercing power. *Up Sweep: Marisa rides her broom while performing a rising spin. *Stellar Missile: Marisa aims straight up and fires a magic missile. The bullet travels a fixed distance and explodes; until then, it has no hit box, but the explosion is long and widespread, so it's useful for air domination or as an anti-air shield. *Green Spread: Marisa shoots widely-spread green lasers, that converge after a set distance and explodes into green orbs that release green stars. The stars travel away from the orb laden center for a short period before fading away. Spell Cards *Master Spark: Marisa charges energy in her hands and fires a large rainbow colored ray of light magic. *Comet "Blazing Star": Marisa evacuates from the battle area and returns, hitting the opponent head on with her broom. Cannot be adjusted. Last Word *Sungrazer: Marisa launches herself at her opponent on her broom and once she connects, she commences a full-power charge attack at the defenseless opponent. Misc. *Battle Intro: She enters flying on her broom and says, “This’ll be easy!” *Taunt: She spins her broom around and says “I’m not even trying!” *Victory Pose: She sits on her broom and pulls out an apple while saying “Aw, over so soon?” Winning Quotes I've seen through all o' yer tricks! Ah... I didn't know getting praised felt this good. I'll be everyone's hope, and whatever else they want. When nothing happens, everyone stays the same. It's such a boring situation. Hardly a challenge. I'm always serious, though. Vs. Self: I'm winning 101 matches out of 100 in image training! Vs. Reimu: I won pretty easy today! Well, I guess I'm used to yer moves. Vs. Nitori: That backpack o' yours...It looks pretty heavy. Vs. Patchouli: You know, I wrote a book too! It's bad of me to keep borrowing books, so I'll put my book here at the library this time! How much will you pay for it? Vs. Sakuya and Roll: Tea time, tea time. Even if we have coffee, it's tea time. Vs. Remilia: Sorry I always come during the day. I'm asleep at night. Vs. Flandre: If you're alone, does that mean you'll hang yourself? One hanged herself and then there were none. Vs. Komachi: How about have the kappa make you a motor boat? It'd make your job fun. Vs. Ichirin: This monk sure is weak; even her robes are weak. Vs. Byakuren: If chantin' sutras can make me stronger, I'll chant 'em all I can. Vs. Futo: You oughta fix up that old accent o' yours. Try talkin' more modern-like. Vs. Koishi: Was I just fightin' somebody? ...'cos I got no clue what I was talking about just now. Vs. Mamizou: Even if you turn into me, I don't smell like no beast. Vs. Reisen: My eyes are tired lately. Mix me some eye treatment medicine, will you? Vs. Miko, Seiga, Kaguya and Kasen: Everlastin' youth and life... Huh. Vs. Mokou: I guess stuff still hurts, even if you're immortal. Why're ya burnin' yourself? Are you into that kinda stuff? Vs. Suika and Yuugi: I can't lose to someone who's drunk. That's not drunken fist, is it? You're just hammered. Vs. Any sword user: A sword... can't beat my firepower. Since it's metal, you know? Vs. Frank West and Aya: With newspapers, you collect the stories yourself so no one else has to go anywhere. That's convenient, but everyone reading the same thing is boring. I could beat you at your own game by just walking around myself. Maybe you should try to write a paper like that too, you know? Vs. Hong Meiling: What's it to you if you beat me? I'm not letting you catch up to my skill level. Vs. Mystia: My firepower doesn't settle down to roasting chicken, does it? Vs. Sanae, Hsein-Ko, B.B Hood, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and Arthur: If you do nothing but youkai hunting, you might become close to one yourself. Vs. Utsuho: Will you spare me some of that sometime? That nuclear energy. Vs. Cirno: I don't get why you like the cold at all. I don't get your existance either. Vs. Mima: Get away from me, Mima! I didn't come back to be your bitch again! Vs. Morrigan and Juri: Stop hitting on me! Does your gate swing both ways?! Vs. Ryu, Akuma, and Sakura: Ha! You're not the only one who knows that technique! Vs. Chun Li and Cammy: What?! I wasn't stealing books! Huh? You didn't say anything about that? Hehehehe...well...EXIT STAGE RIGHT! Vs. Gene: Damn his right cross packs a punch. That god hand's definitely something I gotta have for my collection. Vs. Guile and Spencer: Looks like I've got more fire power. What does that say about your army? Vs. Dante: Flattery will get you nowhere, especially not when I'm sitting on your bruised body. Vs. Vergil: No way you blocked all my shots with your sword! Are you using a cheat code? Vs. Batsu: Wow. Taiyo actually sounds like a fun place to go to school. Vs. Albert Wesker: You’re a god? Well I’ll have you know I’ve beaten gods before and you didn’t put up much of a fight, so I kinda doubt it. Vs. Tron Bonne: You know, I’d recommend you steal books. That way you don’t get in trouble with the law. Vs. Amaterasu and Jon Talbain: Now there's one doggie that's been put to sleep. Vs. Felicia: You know, I’m not really fond of cats. Or maybe it’s just Chen. Hard to tell. Vs. Megaman and Bass: Man, you pack a lot of firepower for a tin can. Vs. Captain Commando and Viewtiful Joe: Become a superhero? Actually, that'd be pretty cool. Vs. Asura: Boy, did I piss off the wrong guy. I thought he was gonna take my head off! Vs. Hayato: Sorry for trying to rob you. I didn't know you ran an orphanage. Vs. Jin: Whoa! Now, THAT would look great in my collection! Vs. Alice: Won't they explode if you leave them out for too long in this heat? Those dolls, that is. Vs. Yuyuko: You're the one who tried to steal spring, aren't you? Vs. Komachi: For every day I live, I thank your chronic laziness. Vs. Iku: You gotta liven up a little, girl! Vs. Shantae: Phenomenal cosmic powers…Itty bitty living space. Vs. Tessa: Why does this feel like De-ja-vu to me? Vs. Satori: Ha! I can just empty my mind and your ability can't do anything to me! Vs. Firebrand: You have got to be the most weakest and most cliched looking Youkai I've faced. Vs. Medicine: Whatever anyone says, even something you eat every day could be full of poison. Vs. Anakaris: Well, I guess that wraps up this fight!....ok, I admit that was terrible. Vs. Yumemi: Oh, you again. Listen....I don't need Mimi-Chan anymore now that my magic is stronger. Vs. Amingo: Another day, another youkai. Vs. Nue: Afraid? I'd be excited to find something I didn't know anything about. Vs. SonSon: Wow. This staff might come in useful. If only it...wasn't...SO...HEAVY! Vs. Kogasa: Nobody would be surprised by a monster umbrella. A normal umbrella blown around by the wind would be scarier. It might run into you. Vs. Hina: Oh, but it's just starting to get good. Stay out of my way. Vs. Tenshi: Living an elegant life in the heavens would be great, unless you're afraid of heights. Vs. Dr. Wily: Nice Robots. And by robots I mean piles of scrap metal. Vs. Dan: If you're really the strongest, then I guess that doesn't mean jack anymore. Vs. Seija: There's no way I'd agree with somethin' like turnin' Gensokyo upside-down. Vs. Ken: You’re better at that flying punch than the Master Spark. You still wouldn’t have won either way. Vs. Murasa: I didn't want to run away, you know. There's still a lot I don't know about your ship. Vs. Nick: You should try making something with more firepower. It works for me. Vs. Nero: I could use a double-barrel pistol like that. Ending (Marisa and Alice are sitting under a tree.) Alice: I hate to admit it Marisa, you weren't half bad. Marisa: Not Half Bad?! I was amazing! I took down Fafnir like nothing! *CRASH!* (The two get confronted by Princess Devilotte, Xavier and Dave in their VA.) Princess Devilotte: Wherever there is good in this world, Princess Devilotte will see it destroyed! Xavier: Along with her right-hand men, Xavier and Dave! Marisa: *Sigh* What the heck do you want, little girl? Princess Devilotte: Your friend's dolls, of course! With them at my hands no more will good triumph at the end of every episode! I will rule this world! I will be a queen! Marisa: *Yawns* Princess Devilotte: HEY!!!! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!?!?!?! Grrr! Xavier! Take care of these two and steal those dolls! Xavier: As you wish, my lady! (Marisa defeats all of them and busts their VA.) Princess Devilotte: You are so cheap! Hmph! Oooh! I hate losing! I'll be back, and this time you will regret it! Marisa: Yeah, yeah. Go cry to Mommy and Daddy. Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters